You're Not Alone
by Lady Elendil
Summary: One-shot. Arwen's mother has just passed on and she is broken up because of it. Can the comfort she places in her friend be enough to sooth her soul? A short fic for Andraste.


You're Not Alone  
  
Lady Elendil  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, nor do I own the lyrics to the song "You're Not Alone," my inspiration. The song belongs to the band Chicago, and if you haven't heard it or any of their songs, I strongly recommend you find some.  
  
Pairings: Legolas/Arwen  
  
A/N: Guess what everybody? It's my birthday. This fic is dedicated to my friend Andraste, who gave me one of the most amazing presents in the world! I hope you enjoy this, mellon nin!  
  
A/N: This is an AU (alternate universe) fic. Instead of going over to Valinor, Celebrian dies. Also, Aragorn is not born yet.  
  
  
  
I looked around me. I couldn't believe that my father was throwing a party so soon after my mother, his wife and love, had died. He'd told me that we couldn't wallow in our own grief, and that we had to welcome the royal family of Mirkwood in the proper fashion. Now, here I was, sitting next to my father at the head of the huge table overlooking the dining room. Elladen and Elrohir were sitting on the other side of Father looking as uncomfortable as I felt. I pushed my empty goblet from one hand to another, my meal had been sent back a while ago. I didn't feel like eating anything. I didn't even want to be there.  
  
After most of the Elves in the hall had finished eating, Father stood up and drew the attention to himself. He gave a speech, I wasn't paying attention to what he said, but it was something along the lines of keeping a strong alliance between Imladris and Mirkwood. The audience applauded at the end. Then, the band began to play and the dancing began.  
  
I stayed in my seat, so did Father, Elladen, and Elrohir. I wondered if they were thinking about the same thing I was: the dances we'd hosted before Mother left us. Usually, she would be the first on the dance floor, doing a lively jig with Elladen or Elrohir. I would join soon after with my remaining brother or my father. Later, the band would slow and Father would cut in and I would watch the two glide across the dance floor. I used to love dancing, but this was the first party we'd hosted without Mother, and suddenly, it had lost its appeal.  
  
I was pulled out of my thoughts at King Thranduil heading toward us, Prince Legolas trailing behind. I hurridly bit back the tears that had been stinging my eyes. "Lord Elrond!" Thranduil greeted happily. "Long ages it has seemed since our last meeting. I am elated that you have thrown such a celebration for us, despite recent circumstances." Of course, he was talking about my mother. My gaze shifted to   
  
Legolas who flashed me a shy smile. I gave a half-smile back. It was the least I could do for him. I had known him since we were children, and we had been close friends most of our lives. I used to dance with him as well. He had been my shoulder to cry on when things got tough, and I had done the same to him. He opened his mouth, about to speak, but his father cut him short.  
  
"Lady Arwen," he said, his voice considerably quieter than when he had greeted Father, "You grow more beautiful with every passing year. I am not the only one who noticed. My son seemed to have trouble taking his eyes off you all throughout dinner!" I felt my face grow hot and a pink tinge appeared upon Legolas' cheeks too. "You grow more like your mother every time I see you." That was it. I had to leave soon, or the tears I had been saving would spill out of my eyes and disgrace my family in front of every Elf in Imladris, not to mention the royal family of Mirkwood. "Excuse me," I said hurridly, fighting with myself to keep my voice from cracking, "I believe I ate something that did not agree with me." I curtsied quickly and left the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I sat in front of the pool of one of the most magnificent waterfalls in Father's haven, but the beauty escaped my eyes for the moment. My tears were finally falling freely, mingling with the waters below me, distorting my reflection. "Mother," I sobbed, staring up at the stars, "Why did you leave us?"  
  
A hand fell on my shoulder, "She wouldn't have if she had had a choice." Legolas dropped to his knees beside me.  
  
I was startled at his presence, "How did you...?"  
  
"Forgive me, Arwen, I followed you."  
  
Arwen. He called me Arwen. Not Lady or Undomiel or Evenstar. He was treating me as a friend, something I desperately needed right now. I was so grateful to him that I flung my arms around his neck and sobbed into his tunic. He stroked my hair lovingly and talked in a soothing voice. "The Halls of Mandos have many windows. Your mother will be there for you. Always. Like me." He kissed my brow.  
  
Suddenly, I saw Legolas in a new light. I saw him as something I'd never seen in him before. He was more than a friend, more than a shoulder to cry on. He loved me. And suddenly, I knew I loved him as well. "Thank you, mela nin," (my love) I whispered.  
  
Legolas' face took on a confused look. "Arwen, what are you saying?"  
  
"I said thank you. You were the only one who has been my friend through this. And I love you."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"For a very long time. I just didn't know until now."  
  
"Arwen!" he smiled. He didn't have to say anything. His face told me everything I needed to know. He embraced me tighter than before. We kissed. It was the most wonderful thing I'd ever experienced. It was a kiss of true love, something that very few people, even ones with life spans as long as the Elves', have ever experienced or will ever experience.  
  
"You're not alone," he whispered in my ear, "You're never alone."  
  
I'd found my love that night. Mother was gone, but he was there to lean on. And I knew that he wasn't lying. He would never leave me alone. 


End file.
